The present invention relates to a low pressure and high-low temperature test device, specifically to a low pressure and high-low temperature test box capable of controlling humidity that can automatically control humidity and temperature of the test environment according to the needs of the test environment.
A test box currently used for the low pressure and high-low temperature test of materials or devices is used for detecting the properties of materials or devices at a certain temperature under the low pressure condition, that is, this test box is used only for detecting the temperature and pressure instead of humidity therein; however, humidity is also an important factor affecting properties of materials or devices, because humidity may also affect properties of materials or devices. Therefore, the conventional test box used for the low pressure and high-low temperature test of materials or devices cannot be used for detecting properties of material or devices. Thus a test environment meeting the requirements needs to be provided, so as to improve the detection accuracy.